


Don't really like it, but don't really hate it

by oolongmilktea



Series: Dance AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dance AU Fic series, Kenma starting hip hop, Kuroo and Kenma actually suck at volleyball in this AU, More to come with other characters, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongmilktea/pseuds/oolongmilktea
Summary: Kenma really didn't want to go to a dance class. He didn't even want to try. Dancing seemed like something that required a lot of effort. It also involved a great deal of watching on the teacher's part, and that was already too much for him. But for his mother..."I guess..." he started hesitantly. "I could try...one class?"





	Don't really like it, but don't really hate it

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu + Dance AU Drabble series!
> 
> Something different and casual to write (like my Kiss series) when I take a break from 'Quest of Fate'. Wanted to explore more of the Dance AU when I saw this tumblr post: http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/tagged/hq-dance-au
> 
> Originally posted this first instalment with Kenma on tumblr, but I think it might be easier to find and read on Ao3 so....here we are (´ｖ｀)

"Sweetheart."

Kenma looked up from his Nintendo DS. His mother was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes, mom?" 

His mother was hesitant. "Are you interested in..picking up another hobby?"

"Like what?" he asked. He knew where she was going with this. She had breached the topic a couple of times before. Unfortunately for her, his answer never changed.

"How about dance?" Kenma immediately scrunched his face.

"Kuroo-san told me that Tetsurou-kun has been taking dance classes," his mother said. "I thought that  maybe you'd like to go with him?" Her tone was suggestive and she had a small smile on her face.

Kuroo Tetsurou was his neighbour. When they first moved, his mother had  been delighted to find out that their neighbours had a child close to his age. She was even more happy to find out that Tetsurou was also enrolled in the same school as Kenma.

_ 'Oh wouldn't it be nice if Kenma and Tetsurou-kun could be friends!' _ She had once said. And they were. In a way. They walked to school together every morning until they had to split for class. Tetsurou was a year older than him. 

Kenma pursed his lips at the thought of dancing. He had never liked physical activity. He  _ despised  _ the feeling of exhaustion. Not to mention that sweating was also very unpleasant. He scrunched his face again.

His mother sighed but stayed true. "Kenma I know that you don't like physical activity but, why don't you give dancing a try?" she nudged. Kenma looked down at his Nintendo DS, resuming his game.

"I  just don't want to keep seeing you so cooped up at home. It'd be good to go out and try something new. Meet new people and make new friends," she said, running a hand through his hair. He knew that his mother only had his best interest at heart. Except, the idea of trying to make friends scared him. He had never been good with strangers. 

He also didn't loathe being outdoors. It was  just that  _ aside _ from school, Kenma didn't choose to spend more time outdoors. Although, there was that one-time Tetsurou dragged him outside to play volleyball. Or rather,  _ attempt _ to play volleyball. They  quickly found out that they both sucked at it. They spent more time fetching the ball than playing with it. 

"What do you say, sweetheart?  Just try out one lesson and see if you like it," his mother suggested. 

Kenma started to feel a little guilty. He  _ really _ didn't want to go to a dance class. He didn't even want to  _ try _ . Dancing seemed like something that required a lot of effort. It also involved a great deal of watching on the teacher's part, and  _ that  _ was already too much for him. The more he thought about it, the more he rejected the idea in his head. But, the feeling of guilt was now starting to creep up on him. 

His mother had  probably sensed his discomfort. She retracted her hand and smiled  reassuringly . "It's okay Kenma, you don't have to go if you  really don't want to." Her words were warm and not bitter in the slightest.

It still didn't get rid of the ache in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, he could try harder for his mother. And if Tetsurou will be in the class with him, then it might not be so bad? At least he'll have someone he knew with him, which is comforting.

"I guess..." he started  hesitantly . His mother looked at him  curiously . Kenma shifted  uncomfortably before continuing, "I could try...one class."

\---

Kenma fiddled with his fingers in the reception area of the dance studio. His mother was currently filling out the paperwork and Tetsurou hadn't arrived yet. His fingers itched to pick up his PSP that was in his bag. If only his mother hadn't chided him earlier, then he would've resumed his file on Monster Hunter. 

Not a moment later, Tetsurou waltzed in with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Oh Kenma! You came," he said with a grin. Kenma looked down and nodded in reply. "I'm so glad you're here. Hip-hop is  really fun,  I think you're going to like it."

Quickly into the class, Kenma decided that he did not like it. But he didn't hate it either. Somehow, he found himself dragged by Tetsurou to go every week.

Eventually , Tetsurou introduced Kenma to his dance friends. They were an interesting bunch and  weirdly , Kenma found himself enjoying their company. Even if they can get a bit annoying at times. 

By that point, quitting seemed troublesome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The next instalment will be Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ~


End file.
